List of vehicles
Various elements from ''Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders'' that did not fit into any existing articles. Magic items Book of Magic Jewels The Book of Magic Jewels is a tome about Wizard Jewels featured in "Morgana". Morgana sends Kale to the Hall of Wizards to retrieve it, but the Jewel Riders manage to foil her and the book is accidentally by Kale destroyed in the struggle. Harp with the harp and captured Tamara in "Song of the Rainbow"|left]] The harp is a special magical instrument that was made by Sorrel for Tamara in "Song of the Rainbow". It is a beautiful harp, set with colored stones, that glows in the light and makes magical spectacular sounds and sends out colors. The harp puts Tamara in a strange trance. When Lady Kale attacks, she steals it and creates a magical storm that wrecks the craft fair at Castle White Rock, but her dweasels later lose it when they play carelessly. It is soon found by Josh, leading the heroes to find the Rainbow Jewel. The harp later also shows up in Tamara's hands in "Home Sweet Heart Stone" and "Prince of the Forest". Horn of Merlin The Horn of Merlin is a magic device that the Jewel Riders use to summon the Pack – wherever they are – and bring them to their aid. It is only used in "Travel Trees Can't Dance" when the girls combine their Enchanted Jewels and Tamara says: “''From legends of old, we call upon the Horn of Merlin! Wise wolves whose memories run long, hear our song, come to us who need you!” The lights from the three stones then creates a large magic French horn that out into the air. It then disappears when it is used as the boys appear on their wolves. Staff of Avalon The '''Staff of Avalon' is a golden staff given to Princess Gwenevere by the good Lady of the Lake (Spirit of Avalon) in the Heart of Avalon in the episode "Spirit of Avalon". The Staff gives the despairing Princess a prophecy of a future to fight for. Gwen then uses the Staff to summon Prince Ian to protect her from the attack of Lady Kale. Together they use it and her Sun Stone activate the combined powers of the Wizard Jewels and cast the spells that have Kale and all of her animal minions turned to statues, and Gwen's friends come back to life. Vehicles Crystal Carriage The Crystal Carriage is a large wariage carriage often driven by Tamara and pulled by the old giant wolf Chooga during the first season. Once parked, the Carriage can transform into an elaborate tent ("open into tent mode"). At some point during the show's pre-production, it was known the Crystal Camper as was to be pulled by two horses.Jewel Quest script (Enchanted Quest) File:Crystal Carriage.png|The Crystal Carriage at Castle Thornwood in "Jewel Quest" File:Carriage tent mode.png|The tent set up at Castle White Rock in "Song of the Rainbow" Dragon Wagon hanging from a side of the Wagon high in the air in "Badlands"]] The Dragon Wagon is the evil Lady Kale's aerial vehicle, carried by her flying dragon Grimm. The Wagon contains Kale's open cabin in the front and a prison-hold in the back. The witch's other animal minions Rufus and Twig (the dweasels) are usually perched on the its side stabilizers. Nets can be deployed from it to trap and capture animals or people. The wagon is open on the sides and Kale falls out of it repeatedly. During the period when Kale is briefly gone after the end of the first season, Rufus and Twig rename the Dragon Wagon a "Dweasel Wagon" and take it with Grimm to their home in Dweasel Nook. File:Early dragon wagon.jpg | A more rough look in early sketch File:Final dragon wagon.png | Front view of the final design The Jewel of Avalon ''The Jewel of Avalon ''is a ship belonging to the Jewel Ridersn that is featured in the episode "The Jewel of the Sea". It is described in the script as "a forty foot sloop with a mainsail and a forward mast. The giant sails emblazoned with the Jewel Riders symbol catch the wind, propelling the craft like an arrow across the waters. Archie sits high atop the mast in the Crow's Nest. Fallon is at the helm, in the back cockpit holding the wheel. Tamara and Moondance man the sails." In the work-in-progress treatment "Mermaids", the ship was to be steered by the old Captain Crowley, a character that was later completely removed."Mermaids" story outline Concepts Anti-magic "]] (to be written) References Category:Lists Category:Miscellaneous Category:Magic